


Caught

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Also kind of, M/M, Public Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, it's some good smut tho dwww, kind of, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: “Phil, why are you sitting in a different location?” Phil reads off of the chat accidentally. Not even five minutes into the show and he’s already seeming suspicious. Nice. Phil’s cheeks tint pink and he hopes that it goes unnoticed to the people watching. He feels like he should care more about what he looks like, especially since Dan is kneeling just out of shot, mouthing over Phil’s growing length.





	Caught

"Hey guys! Welcome to the liveshow! Dan’s gonna join us in a bit, but give me a sec and let me tweet this, alright?” Phil starts the liveshow with a bright smile on his face, sitting in the place where Dan usually does his liveshows. 

“Phil, why are you sitting in a different location?” Phil reads off of the chat accidentally. Not even five minutes into the show and he’s already seeming suspicious. Nice. Phil’s cheeks tint pink and he hopes that it goes unnoticed to the people watching. He feels like he should care more about what he looks like, especially since Dan is kneeling just out of shot, mouthing over Phil’s growing length. 

Phil smiles warmly, quick to come up with an answer, “Closer to the router for better wifi. I don’t want any complications since Dan and I rarely do liveshows together anymore.”

Once Phil decides that the people in the chat were satisfied with his answer, he scans the chat in search for questions. He asks them how their day has been and he talks about how Dan got a bit upset with him for leaving his socks on the table again. He can feel Dan blow air out of his nose as he tries to suppress a giggle and Phil hides a smile behind his hand. 

He’s growing hard as Dan continues to play with his cock from outside of his jeans, but he hasn’t stuttered once while reading a question. He’s pretty confident that he can get through this liveshow without exposing what he’s really doing. 

Come to think of it, he doesn’t know how Dan managed to convince him in the first place. They both know that they had some kind of public kink, hence why one of their favourite things to do is blowing each other in bathroom stalls. The thrill of getting caught in such an open area always made Phil’s heart beat just a little faster, always made the sensations feel so much more. So when Dan proposes that he wants to suck Phil off during one of their liveshows, before Phil can even think about saying no, he’s got his fingers tangled in Dan’s hair and pushing him towards his crotch, pressing the ‘Go Live’ button on the YouNow website.

He lets out a little sigh as he feels Dan’s warm breath on him. The room is starting to feel warm and he curses himself for wearing a jumper in this liveshow. He’s about twenty minutes into the liveshow when he feels Dan’s long fingers unbutton his jeans. He makes a conscious effort to keep his face exactly the same, eyes running through the chat and answering a few more questions. 

“When’s Dan coming in?” Phil reads, almost snorting at how oblivious everyone is to the man under the desk. His cock twitches at the idea that maybe, just maybe, he and Dan might be able to get away with this. 

“Should be coming soon. He has a few more things to edit on for the new gaming video, but he should be here soon,” Phil smiles reassuringly, despite the fact that his fly is being unzipped and he’s subtle lifting himself up to help Dan pull off his jeans and boxers. 

Allowing himself to distract himself, he brings up tv shows and asks the audience if they have any recommendations for him and Dan. It’s a broad enough topic for most people to engage in, so people who normally don’t contribute to the chat will if they have a favourite show. Phil reads them off, voice catching in his throat when Dan’s slender fingers wrap around his hard cock. He coughs lightly and apologises, face flushing slightly before distracting himself with the chat again.

Dan starts to stroke slowly, his eyes fixed on the way Phil’s thighs would twitch on the upstroke. He can see how hard Phil tries to restrain himself from giving an obvious reaction and he feels his own cock throbbing in his jeans. This is exactly the sort of excitement he was looking for when he first brought this idea up to Phil. He wants Phil to lose control on camera, exposing AmazingPhil in the most dirtiest of ways. 

After a few more strokes, Phil closes his eyes, resting his head in his hands and taking a few deep breaths to collect himself. By now, he’s starting to leak precum and he’s making audible noises when Dan runs his thumb over the tip of his cock to collect said precum. When he looks at the chat again, he’s met with concerned messages asking him if he’s okay. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fINE, oh god,” Phil groans, hiding his face in his hands, eyes rolling to the back of his head when he feels Dan’s tight, wet mouth slide down his cock. Dan’s stroking his dick with one hand, the other lightly playing around Phil’s balls. Phil wants to scream as Dan chuckles at his reaction.

Phil thinks he might not be able to pull this off.

Clearing his throat, Phil says, “Sorry about that guys, I just dropped something.”

It’s a lame excuse, but with his cock in his boyfriend’s mouth and his mind fogged up with lust, he allows himself _some_ leniency.

Dan starts bobbing his head, wet noises starting to echo the room as he tries to swallow around Phil’s cock. Phil’s ears heat up as he reads the chat for more questions, but most of them are asking about why Phil suddenly looks sweaty. Trying to ignore them for now, Phil says, “Let’s look at the premium messages!” 

He opens one of them and immediately regrets it. Why did he have to choose one that addresses the problem face on?

“What are those noises in the background?” the premium message read. It displays at the top of the regular chat and Phil has no other choice but to read it out loud. He’s screaming internally as he tries to come up with another excuse for Dan’s noises. The grip that he has on Dan’s hair tightens to tell Dan to be mindful of the noises, but Dan didn’t listen. In fact, he makes them louder, his mouth moving sloppier over Phil’s length. Phil manages to glance down and he’s met with his beautiful mess of a boyfriend moving smoothly on his cock. 

Almost forgetting to reply, Phil blurts out, “Probably the pipes. We’ve been having some problems with our toilet, so I wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbours are experiencing the same thing.” Phil smiles tightly, but to anyone else it looks pained. He’s desperately trying to hold back, his hips twitching as he keeps himself from losing control and thrusting into Dan’s mouth.

Then, Dan removes the hand that was wrapped around Phil’s length. He places both of his hands on Phil’s thighs and pushes as far as he can down Phil’s length, feeling the tip of Phil’s cock hit the back of his throat. He makes a loud gagging noise and Phil can’t even come up with an excuse for that, the feeling of how fucking _tight_ Dan is around him making him lose his mind. 

Phil’s reading the chat in his head, most of them asking if he’s okay and expressing concerns about the abnormal noises in the background. And just when Phil thought it can’t get any worse, Dan starts fucking moaning around his cock. He can feel the vibrations from the noise travel through his dick and up his spine, sending chills every which way. 

“G-guys, honestly, I’m—“ Phil shudders, Dan’s hands fondling with his balls, “I’m great! Ask me more questions.”

His voice cracks and if his audience hadn’t picked up what they were actually doing yet, it would be a fucking miracle. 

He’s ready to read another question out loud, but then Dan’s fingers are pressing against his perineum and rubbing relentlessly. It’s too much for him, his cock is being deep throated by his hot boyfriend and one of his most sensitive spots is being assaulted, he finds that he can’t hold back anymore. He’s shooting down Dan’s throat, coming undone on camera and moaning when his dick shoots a string of cum. Dan starts bobbing his head again to work Phil through his orgasm and Phil can’t even stop him from coming up from under the desk when they’re done.

Phil is panting and sweaty, and Dan comes into view moments later, lips puffy and read, hair askew from Phil’s iron grip. 

It doesn’t take long for their audience to put two and two together.

They’re bombarded with a flurry of “oh my god!!!’s,” and “I cANT’s,” and “IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING??!?!”

Dan laughs, voice hoarse from having Phil’s dick down his throat not too long ago, “It wasn’t really how I wanted people to know about our relationship, but hey whatever works, right?”

He turns to Phil, who has gone “Full Meerkat Mode,” eyes wide and his body rigid as the reality of what they just did settles in.

From out of the shot, Dan grabs Phil’s hand squeezing it tightly as if to say, “Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’re going to get through this.” 

He smiles when he feels Phil squeeze back and he tries to carry on with the liveshow as if nothing happened. The audience reluctantly moves on with him, but it’s only for this moment. They carry on as usual, Phil slipping his pants back on before engaging in domestic arguments with Dan. Dan waffles on about his opinions on films and music, while Phil talks about his plans and certain video ideas that might be posted in the future.

Before they sign off, Dan says, “So in case you guys didn’t pick up, I was under the table the whole time, doing… stuff. Eating ice lollies,” He chuckles at the joke, knowing that everyone knew what that really implied.

“Dan!” Phil nudges Dan, the blush on his face never leaving once, “Sorry about that, guys. Don’t ask, but yeah, Dan and I are together.”

Dan rolls his eyes jokingly, “As if they didn’t know that already.”

“Shut up,” Phil says endearingly, starting to wave goodbye to the chat. Warm messages and goodbyes take the majority of the chat and Dan and Phil take their turns reading off some usernames. Phil covers the camera as he tries to end the broadcast, making random animal noises as the broadcast comes to an end. 

“You okay?” Dan asks after Phil closes the lid of his laptop. 

“I will be. It doesn’t seem real that we’re out.”

“We’ll get through this, yeah? We can get through anything.”

Phil turns to Dan and presses their lips together, “Yeah, we can.”


End file.
